Normal Deck
With the rise of Xyz monsters, there are many things that will change in the metagame. For example; Synchros might not be used as much due to the new Xyz monsters, just like how Synchros dominated over the Fusion monsters, which you rarely see anymore. In the short months that the Xyz monsters have been around, they've made an impact on the metagame. They're simple way of summoning makes it easy for them to get out on the field and wreck the oppponent's deck. I decided to go on the route of a Normal Monster deck to take advantage of the Xyz and Synchro monsters. The Goal As with most Synchro and Xyz decks, your main goal is swarm the field with your Special Summons and then attack for game. With my deck however, it doubles your chances to special summon something. The main cards that you'll always want at ANY time during the duel are Rescue Rabbit, Natural Tune, and Tune Warrior. Rescue Rabbit lets you banish it to special summon any two level four or lower Normal Monsters with the same name from your deck. As you'll have three copies of each, you know you have a back-up just in case. The best thing about this is that you can grab almost any monster in the deck. One, you can Xyz for Number 39: Utopia (Preferably if you summoned two Alexandrite Dragons), then Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Daigusto Emeral (If you summoned anything), and Evolzar Laggia (if you summoned Sabersarus). Two, you can summon your two monsters, use Natural Tune to make one of them into a tuner, then synchro summon Stardust Dragon. This deck can adapt itself to certain situations, wether it needs to get out quickly and finish the job or start laying blows to your opponent's life points. The Deck - 47 Monsters - 25 *Alexandrite Dragon - 3 *Luster Dragon - 3 *Verz Heliotrope - 3 *Tune Warrior - 3 *Sabersarus - 3 *Rescue Rabbit - 3 *Tragoedia - 1 *Gorz, Emissary of Darkness - 1 *Spore - 1 *Dandylion - 1 *Effect Veiler - 2 *Glow-up Bulb - 1 Spell Cards -11 *Heart of the Underdog - 3 *Natural Tune - 3 *Monster Reborn - 1 *Mind Control - 1 *Dark Hole - 1 *Mystical Space Typhoon - 2 Trap Cards - 11 *Mirror Force - 1 *Dimensional Prison - 2 *Bottomless Trap Hole - 2 *Seven Tools of the Bandit - 2 *Solemn Judgement - 1 *Solemn Warning - 2 *Return from the Different Dimension - 1 Extra Deck - 15 *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrer - 1 *Stardust Dragon - 2 *Ally of Justice Catastor - 2 *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier - 1 *Number 39: Utopia -3 *Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray - 2 *Evolzar Laggia - 2 *Daigusto Emeral - 2 Unavailable Cards Some of the cards this deck uses are either unavailable in America or unavailable in both Japan AND America. here are the cards Available in Japan *Rescue Rabbit *Daigusto Emeral *Verz Heliotope Not Available in Japan *Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray An In-Depth Look In this deck, your main tuners are going to be Spore, Glow-up Bulb, Effect Veiler, Tune Warrior, and anything else you use with Natural Tuning. Any other Normal Monster in the deck serves as your beatsticks, tuners (with Natural Tuning), and Xyz materials. Gorz and Tragoedia serve as a last resort defense, while Dandylion can be used to help synchro and then to get 2 tokens.Rescue Rabbit lets you bring out monsters to Xyz summon with. In terms of spells, Heart of the Underdog allows you to draw more cards when you draw a Normal Monster during your draw phase. Natural Tune is another important part of the deck where you can get a level 4 Normal Monster tuner to help Synchro summon with. With the trap cards, most of them are staples you will find in many decks. However, they help negate summons, attacks, and helps you bring back your Rescue Rabbits for a turn to get more Xyz summons out. Category:Deck List